The Search For The New Digidestined Part1 ch. 1-3
by SapphireTheGatomon
Summary: The old digidestined are back again! This time, their digimon are lost, and they have to find them. Plus, not only that, but now they have six new digidestined kids to look for! Including one kid they weren't even looking for...


The Search for The New Digi Destined

"Guys, did you just feel something strange? Like someone's calling for help?" Kari asked. 

"Umm... Yeah, kinda. But who can it be?" Davis replied.

"Well, that's very nice. How do we find the who or what that's calling? We don't even know where we are or what we're doing here!" T.K put in.

"Let's go for it! Let's find whoever it is!" Tai exclaimed.

"Tai... Don't start this again. We should think about this before jumping in," Sora said.

"Well, I'm thinking. And I say go for it!" Tai insisted.

"It's the only way we'll know," Kari offered.

"Well... T.K?" Matt asked.

"I say we try. The worst that can happen is that we'll be deleted."

"No way! I am opposed to being deleted!" Yolei complained.

"We have to do this," Cody said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tai yelled.

So they walked. And walked. And walked some more. Suddenly there was a split in the path. 

"Something tells me to split up. And to split up in a certain way," Yolei explained to everyone.

"Okay. How are we to be split up?" Davis asked. He was inching closer to Kari.

"Let's see... Kari is in group one. Along with Matt, Sora, and Cody. Group two is Tai, T.K, Davis, and me," yolei said.

Everyone looked kind of disappointed. "Why those groups? It doesn't seem right to me," Tai said. "What about Kari? Shouldn't I be in the group with my sister?"

"Don't complain to ME! I just repeated orders!" Yolei shouted.

"Do you think new digi destined could be calling us? It seems like it," Kari suggested.

"I'm getting names in my head. Sarah, Lizzie, Stormy, Olivia, Josh and Davy," T.K said. "Lizzie seems to be the youngest."

"Yeah... who is our group looking for?" Tai asked.

"Umm... Stormy, Josh, and Olivia."

"So we're looking for Sarah, Lizzie, and Davy," Cody concluded.

"They could be anywhere!" Yolei complained. 

"If we go, we'll find them faster. Come on!" Matt shouted.

They took seperate paths. Group one went left, and group two went right. The first group took a rest after a while.

"I'm tired. I wonder what time it is." Kari yawned.

"Me too. I think I'll take a nap," Sora agreed.

Soon they had all fallen asleep. After five hours, they woke up again. Kari was the first. "Wake up everyone! We have to find the new digi destined and our digimon!"

All of a sudden, nine Wormmon showed up. Everyone woke completely up. Sora took a look at them. So did everyone else. At first they thought, Hey! They don't look so tough! Then they remembered they didn't have their digimon!

"Uh... RUN!" Sora yelled. Everyone obeyed. They ran out of there so fast, they didn't hear two kids yelling, "Hey! Slow down! Where are we?"

Okay, so maybe they heard SOMETHING. They turned around and saw that the Wormmon were gone, and two little kids in about third grade were standing there. The little girl spoke up. "Hi! i'm Lizzie. Who are you? Have you seen my big sister? She's about your age," She said pointing at Kari. 

"Hold on. Did you say LIZZIE? What's his name?" She asked pointing at the boy.

"Umm... My name's Davy. Champion soccer player at age eight!" He said it with pride.

"Another soccer player?" Matt asked. "how many soccer stars are there?"

"Is your sister named Sarah by some chance?" Cody asked.

"Yes! Have you seen her?" Lizzie looked at them hopefully.

"Well, no," Matt told her. Then he saw her looking really sad. "But we've heard of you guys, and we're going to help you."

"Oh, cool. Anyway, what are digimon? There's these little creatures who came up to us. One said its name is Bluefuzzmon. The other said its name is..." Davy whispered something to her. "Cheetahcubmon."

Hmmm... Must be your digimon. Where are they now?" Matt asked.

"They said they were looking for food. They should be back soon," Davy spoke up.

"Okay, we'll wait for them. do you know where your sister might be?" Cody asked.

"No. But I'm going to be really bored waiting here!" Lizzie exclaimed.

END OF GROUP 1's DISCOVERIES

Group 2's discoveries

Meanwhile, group two was doing some serious fighting. They had run into the Wormmon, and couldn't escape. Since their digimon weren't with them, it wasn't really a fight. It was a massacre! Finally, when it seemed they were sure to lose, the Wormmon retreated. 

"Hey, you dumb worms! And don't come back!" Tai shouted at them.

Everyone was too tired to tell him to be quiet. They took a rest on a bunch of rocks for a few minutes. Then they went back on their way.

"I wonder where those kids we were supposed to find are. I don't see them anywhere," Yolei complained.

"AAAAHHHH!!! Help us!" Someone shouted.

"Forget that!" Someone else shouted. "I'll have us out in a second. Besides, who's gonna hear us?"

"Well, there's the answer to your question, Yolei," T.K said.

"My guess is that they are Stormy and Josh," Davis added.

"Let's go!" Tai shouted.

They ran into a cave where they saw two boys tied up. Next to them, two digimon were also.

"Hey, Stormy! I thought you said no one was here," a tiny plant said.

"I thought it was impossible... Hey! Where'd you guys come from anyway? How come you didn't come when they first tied us up?" The kid named Stormy demanded.

"We didn't know you were here until your friend here called for help. Why does it matter anyway?" Davis shot back.

"Hey, don't start a fight! Look, we haven't even told you our names yet. Hi. I'm josh. The agreeable, levelheaded dude. Stormy over there is the arguable guy. These creatures we just met today. Didn't they say they're Weedsmon and Tinypuppymon?"

"That's us!" The one called Tinypuppymon shouted. "Can you please rescue us?" He begged.

Tai untied them and then asked about Olivia.

"Ummm... haven't seen her. Maybe we should look," Stormy suggested.

Best Digi-friends

All the time, Sarah and Olivia were looking. Looking for Lizzie, looking for anyone!

"Hey, Olivia, have you seen Lizzie or the guys?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I haven't seen them since we arrived. It's kind of strange."

"You're right. Poor Lizzie. She probably feels lost. And if she's not, she's with a bunch of boys!" Sarah said.

Olivia smiled at her. "Is that so bad?" She asked.

'Ummm... to us it isn't, but to her it is. Well, it would be bad to us also because those boys are younger than us!" Sarah explained.

They continued walking and heard something. "Hey! That noise! It's coming from over there!" She pointed to some trees.

"Hurry up, Caterpillarmon!" A voice called. "We have to find those girls!"

"You try walking with no legs!" Another voice shouted.

"You're a caterpillar. You should have legs!"

"Well, I don't, Teenymon!"

"Oh well! Just go as fast as you can, okay?" Teenymon shouted back.

Sarah and Olivia walked cautiously toward them. The digimon saw them and got excited.

"Yay! They're here! Which one of you is Sarah?" Teenymon asked.

"Ummm... that would be me," Sarah replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm your digimon, Teenymon! Hi!"

"And I'm your digimon, Caterpillarmon," Caterpillarmon told Olivia.

"Okay, now are we supposed to look for our friends or something?" Olivia asked.

"We just wait here. They should find us very soon," Teenymon replied.

Sure enough, in a couple minutes, both groups showed up. "Hey guys! How's it going? I sure missed you!" Was heard throughout the area. The digimon gathered and ntroduced themselves to everyone, along with the digi destined.

"Well, I guess we should get going now," Sora said as soon as they were all done.

"I would... except for one thing," Caterpillarmon replied.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"Up ahead... a split in the path..."


End file.
